A kidnapped love
by Imajinator
Summary: When Arukenimon kidnapps Tk, will Kari discover her love for Tk?


Disclaimer: I don't' own digimon. Much to my annoyance.  
  
Author's note: Well, I decided to put a fic up after reading some of the digimon fics. They're loads of good digimon fics out there I never read! Whoa! Anyway, I was reading some Takari fics, and I thought I couldn't seem to find a single scenario where this happened. So I decided to write it. I would like to note that I might have gotten some spelling of the digimon's name wrong, and some of the attacks. Not too sure, but just warning you.   
  
"Cat's eye beam!"  
  
"Aqua Speed!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Lightning Spike!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
Explosions of all sorts were heard, as the digidestined continued their quest to destroy the black spires. "Twenty down, a couple million more to go!" said Davis, enthusiastically. "The rate you're going, you can probably take them down all by yourself, Davis," said Yolie. "Darn right!" said Davis. "I can't wait to see the look on Arukenimon's face when she finds so many of her control spires destroyed" said Cody. "Wonder what that old witch has been up to these days? I mean we hadn't really bumped into her lately" mused Davis. "A few days a go, it was like we just didn't see enough of her big ugly face, and now she's...gone"  
  
"I'm just glad she's not here anymore. She'd cause a distraction for us, and we wouldn't be able to finish destroying the control spires" said Ken. "For a second there, I'd almost forgotten about the spires! Let's get to work!" said Davis.  
  
Behind him, Tk and Kari, on top of Pegususmon and Nefeterimon landed on the ground. The two Digimon dedigivolved. "Davis! I think we should have a break! We already knocked quite a lot of the control spires down" called out Tk. Davis turned around. "Well, TC, we gotta knock out more! Arukenimon might come out and use them to make slave Digimon!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Davis, I think we should take a break," commented Kari. Davis flushed a little. "You're feeling tired? Why didn't you say so? We can take a break! No problem! Want a soda, Kari?" asked Davis. Kari shook her head and smiled. "No thanks" she said.  
  
"Can I get a soda, Davis?" Veemon asked, as he dedigivolved also. "Sure" said Davis, as he handed his digital partner a soda. "Bringing these soda's was a great idea. Thanks, Yolie!" said Cody, as and Armadillamon helped themselves to sodas too. "Thanks Cody" said Yolie. "Knocking down control spires is a tiring job," commented Hawkmon, helping himself to cherry soda. "Say Ken?" Yolie asked. The boy turned. "Yes?" he answered. "I was just wondering...do you know how many control spires are left?" she asked. Ken shook his head, as he gazed out at the horizon dotted with his creations. "No I don't. I'm sorry, but I really don't remember anything from back then" he said. Yolie shrugged. "That's okay. Soda?" she offered. "Thanks!" said a cheerful Wormmon, taking Ken's soda. The children laughed.  
  
"All the same, I sure would like to know what Arukenimon's doing right now," commented Yolie. "You're not the only one," said Ken. Yolie looked happy about the fact Ken agreed with what she said.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't a little picnic you kids seem to be having" a voice called out, from somewhere above. The kids looked up to see Arukenimon and Mumymon standing near the cliffs. The air crackled with the tension and feelings of hate the group had for the new comers. Arukenimon laughed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to destroy other people's property?" she sneered. Beside her Mumymon looked at Arukenimon with adoring eyes. "Oh! How I love to see you be evil!" he gushed. "Oh be quiet!" snapped Arukenimon, as she turned her attention back to the children at the base of the cliff.   
  
"Well, since you so enjoy playing with my property, I thought you would like a nice playmate!" she said venomously, taking some strands of her hair. "Spirit needle!" she cried, as the control spires fused with each other and the strand of hair, forming into a digimon.   
  
Digimon analyzer: Meet Knikarimon. With his 'treading barrage' attack, he will make you wish you were never born!  
  
The artificial digimon roared. "Have fun playing!" said Arukenimon, as she smirked. Meanwhile, the digidestined prepared for battle.  
  
"Grand Horn!" cried Aquillamon, as he attacked the intruding digimon. "Ken! Ready?" cried Davis. Nodding, Ken took out his digivice. A flash of light surrounded X-Veemon and Stingmon. As the light faded, Paildramon stood in place of the two digimon. Kari and Yolie followed suit as Aquillamon and Gatomon D. N. A. digivolved too.   
  
"Say, things are getting hot. Shall we help them out?" drawled Mumymon. Arukenimon grinned. "Let's" she said, as she transformed. ~My plan is going perfectly~ she thought to herself, as she jumped down the cliff alongside Mumymon.   
  
"Star Shower!" cried Pegususmon, as he struggled against Knikarimon alongside Anklylymon. "Static force!" yelled Selphymon as the burst of pink electric energy shot towards Knikarimon. He roared in pain. "Treading Barrage!" he yelled, as he slammed into Selphymon. "Desperado blasters!" yelled Paildramon, blasting Knikarimon away from Selphymon. "You okay?" he asked Selphymon. "Yes" grunted Selphymon. "Let's finish this off, once and for all, shall we?" asked Paildramon, as he took off into the air. "Desperado blasters!"  
  
"Static force!"  
  
The combined attack proved to be too much, as Knikarimon burst and became deleted. "All right! We did it!" cheered Davis.  
  
"Snake Bandage!"  
  
The attack took digimon by surprise. "So you destroyed my beautiful creation. So what? I'll tell you what! Spider thread!" yelled Arukenimon, aiming at Kari. The thick thread burst from her palms and almost caught Kari, but Tk pushed her out of the way, getting caught himself, along with Patamon.   
  
"Tk!" cried Kari, as she tried to help him get out of Arukenimon's web. "Oh no you don't, dearie!" said Mumymon, as he took a shot at her. "Kari! Watch out!" cried Davis, as he tackled Kari, making Mumymon miss his target "Pity" grinned the bandaged digimon. "Kari! Stay back!" yelled Tk. "She'll get you too, if you come closer!"  
  
"Tk!" sobbed Kari. "Say goodbye to your little friend, my dear. He's mine now!" said Arukenimon, as she dragged Tk and Patamon into her car, injecting a small amount of venom into them to stop them from struggling. The venom knocked them out.   
  
"Tk!" wailed Kari, but Davis wouldn't let her go. "Kari! Snap out of it! They've already got one of us, they can't have you too!" said Davis fiercely. Paildramon and Selphymon, along with Anklylymon struggled out of Mumymon's attack. But it was too late. The pair had disappeared with Tk and Patamon...  
  
It was a dejected and group that came back into the real world. "Hey guys!" said Tai cheerfully, greeting them. "Boy! Aren't you full of cheer today" he said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Kari's tear stained face. "Tai!" sobbed Kari, as she rushed to her brother, wanting him to comfort her. "Kari? What's wrong?" he asked. He looked up at the rest of the group questioningly. "Arukenimon's kidnapped Tk and Patamon!" said Cody. Tai stared.   
  
"What?!"  
  
***  
  
It had taken Davis and the other several times to explain what happened, as they sat in Tai's living room. Tai and Izzy had to hold Matt down when he heard the news. He practically flipped. "Why I oughta tear that witch limb from limb!" he growled, as he tried to make his way to the computer, Tai and Izzy dragging his back. Finally it took a punch in the face from Tai to knock Matt back to reality. "Thanks" he said sorely, as he massaged his chin. "Anytime" said Tai somberly. "We need to find out where Arukenimon took Tk. And why" said Izzy. "I told you several times! We don't know where she usually hangs out! Or anything!" said Davis. He was feeling a mixed sort of emotion. One half of him was glad, very much that Tk was kidnapped. That way, he was sure to get Kari. But the other half of him was sad, and worried. Because though they were rivals, Davis still considered Tk a friend. And also his kidnapping had made Kari sad. He couldn't bear to think of the way her eyes looked as she watched Tk being dragged away by Arukenimon.   
  
Kari had stayed in her room, and wouldn't open the door to anyone, even Yolie. He was beginning to worry, and he knew everyone was really worried too. "I've never seen her act this way before…so sad and miserable. All because that stupid Tk got kidnapped. Why didn't they kidnap me?" he wondered. It was then he realized how foolish that thought was. He went out to get a breath of fresh air to help him clear his head.  
  
Inside her room, Kari lay on her bed. She had long ago stopped crying due to the fact that her eyes were really sore now. Thoughts of Tk made her give in to fresh bursts of tears. "Kari? Are you okay? I hate to see you so sad," said Gatomon, miserable. "Arukenimon tried to capture me, Gatomon! Not Tk!" she whispered, her voice shaking. "He's still alive. We'll find him, Kari. Don't worry" said Gatomon soothingly. "Thanks" said Kari.  
  
She lay back down on her bed, letting its softness comfort her exhaustion. She thought of Tk.   
  
Tk...she still didn't understand what was going through her. She adored Tk. They both had practically grown up together and remained friends for a long time. It was him she had confided all her secret horrors when Myotismon threatened them. It was through him she had managed to fight off the dark ocean. He had helped her whenever she needed him, but she failed to do so when he needed her the most. She wished she could find him. And tell him that -  
  
"I love him," she whispered. "Kari? Are you in there? Are you okay?" Tai asked, knocking on the locked door. Kari got up from her bed and opened the door. "Kari?" She hugged her brother. "I love him," she told him, she whispered, crying softly. Tai couldn't say anything.  
  
The next day, the digidestined were all fresh and ready to rescue Tk. Kari seemed to still be quiet. "You okay, Kari?" asked Yolie. Kari nodded. "She's been crying all night," whispered Gatomon to Yolie. "Oh" the girl seemed more worried than ever.   
  
"Well, we better get going," said Davis, somberly, watching Kari's downcast face. "We'll find him, Kari. I swear," he said somberly. Kari gave him a half appreciated smile.  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Cody. You search for Tk that way, Yolie, you search for Tk in that direction, Ken, you look in that direction. Kari and I'll take this direction," said Davis. "We meet back here is two hours if we find nothing. E-mail everyone else of you find any sign of Arukenimon. We're going to beat the living daylights out of her until she tells us where Tk is" said Davis. "Right" the group said, as they headed off in different directions to look for Tk, or Arukenimon.  
  
For a long time they kept on searching and searching, but couldn't find anything. Kari was beginning to think it was hopeless. A vision of Tk came into her thoughts. "Never give up hope, Kari. Never" he whispered before disappearing. "Right" thought Kari, gaining new strength to continue the search.   
  
After a while, Davis stopped. "Kari?" he said softly. "Yes?" she answered. "Look. I know it's not the right time or anything but...I wanted to tell you I've always admired you and-" he stopped as he watched the saddened look in Kari's eyes. "Davis, please don't. Not now. I...I can't say I feel anything for you" she whispered. Davis looked stricken. "All right" he mumbled. "We better keep looking"  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry," said Kari. Davis turned around, and gave her a smile. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Tk's the one we should be worrying about" he answered.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we came across?" a voice asked. Davis and Kari spotted Mumymon, near the trees. "Mumymon!" yelled Veemon. "Looking for you friend? Well, you'll never find him!" sneered Mumymon. "Get him, Veemon!" yelled Davis. "I wouldn't, if I were you. Even if Veemon digivolved, he'd still not be a match for me without Stingmon. And your friends don't appear to be here. What a pity" said Mumymon.  
  
"Wanna bet, Mumymon?"  
  
It was Yolie. Davis and Kari turned to see Ken, and Cody also standing, with their Digimon. "Toodledoo!" said Mumymon, as he suddenly rushed off. "After him!" cried Kari, as they pursued him.   
  
The soon reached a clearing where they lost Mumymon. "Great! Now what?" grumbled Yolie. Kari merely closed her eyes. A vision of Tk floated in her mind. "Whoa! Kari's glowing" said Cody, awed. "He's this way!" said a determined Kari, as she and Gatomon took off, followed by the rest.   
  
Soon they heard voices. "You miserable brat! Tell me how your friends managed to digivolved into ultimate! Tell me or else!" Arukenimon's sizzled through the air. A crack of a whip was heard, and Tk's groan followed it. "Tk!" yelled Kari, coming out into the clearing. Tk was strapped to a pole, and his shirt was blood soaked. In Arukenimon's hand, a mean looking whip. The scene horrified Kari beyond anything.  
  
"Tk!" she yelled. The boy looked up weakly, and croaked out a warning. "Kari! Stay back!" but his strength left him.  
  
"So, your friends did come for you after all. I thought they had abandoned you. Devidramon! Attack!" yelled Arukenimon. A huge black Digimon flew towards the scene.   
  
X-Veemon and Stingmon had already D. N. A. digivolved into Paildramon. The two met head to head. The battle was fierce. Meanwhile, ignoring the two giant Digimon fighting, Kari ran towards Tk. "Tk! Wake up! Tk! Oh god!" she cried, trying to break him of the bindings that held him strapped to the pole.   
  
Above them, the battle of Paildramon and Devidramon was not going well. Devidramon managed to beat up Paildramon fairly well. "So much for their new digivolution. Devidramon will destroy them! Hahahaha!" laughed Arukenimon, as she and Mumymon sped away in their car.  
  
"Kari..." whispered Tk, as he finally regained his conscious. "Tk...I love you...oh please don't die!" cried Kari, tears streaming down her face. He gave her a faint smile, trying to assure her he would be fine. Finally all the straps came undone, and Tk stumbled onto Kari. She helped him get out of the way as Paildramon and Devidramon fought on. But finally Paildramon was defeated. "Minomon!" cried Ken, as he saw his digipartner fall. "Chibimon!" yelled Davis, worriedly.   
  
Devidramon went straight and tried to attack Tk and Kari, who almost made it where the others stood. A pink light shot off where Kari and Tk stood.  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to! Angewomon!" The angel digimon deflected the attack aimed at Kari and Tk. "Heaven's charm!" she yelled as she did her won attack, deleting Devidramon.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards, when they had returned to the real world, Tk and Kari sat in a corner together. "I want to thank you, Kari" Tk said, his eyes filled with silent admiration. "I knew you would come through for me" he said. He paused for a moment. And then looked into her eyes. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked shyly. Kari smiled. "I did" she whispered. "Good" said Tk, as he took a rose out from somewhere. "Because so do I" he whispered, smiling. He offered the rose to Kari. She took it. "It's now or never" the thought echoed through both their minds. Slowly, unaware of their own actions, their face pulled closer and closer, and melted into a soft kiss...  



End file.
